Troublesome Emotion
by GravityPanda
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel are having a secret relationship,but demons arnt allowed to love.So Claude is sent in to arrest them both.With Ciel stuck with a bipolar boy for a cell mate and Sebastian roughly questioned by Claude,will they ever be happy again?


This is all set after Madam Reds death (manga plot) and everything after that I've made up, but it will still have some characters in it like Alois and Claude cause theyre interesting. so i hope ya like it please R&R it helps alot.

Disclaimer: Dont own anything having to do with Kuroshitsuji, well, exept for my amazing SebastianXCiel yaoi manga i got :) heh heh

Chapter one.

"_Queen Victoria hm? Can't say I like her onnnnee bit! She only looks on from afar, and makes the earl handle aaaaall the tough dirty work." Undertaker said, almost like he was regaining some sanity to share his un needed opinions, his madness still quite evident though._

"_That is the fate of our family. It has been handed down for generations together with this ring." Ciel reassured the smiling man, as well as reassuring himself staring down at the cursed blue stone._

"_That ring is practically a collar hmm? It binds you to the Queen by the chains of fate." Undertaker said grabbing Ciel by the shoulders and chuckling into his ear. It un nerved Ciel to have him so close. _

"_The one, who decided to put that collar around this neck, was I." he responded forcefully _

_Suddenly the Undertaker swooped around and hunched over Ciel holding onto his tie and pushing his face up by the chin with a long black finger nail._

"_I pray that you do not hang yourself with it someday. I would find that most disappointing" He said ending their conversation , their noses almost touched making Ciel clench his teeth uncomfortably, the man smelled of death and he had enough of that in the past couple days. Thankfully he let go of the tie and walked away with a wave saying he and "master butler" were welcome any time at his disturbing shop._

Ciel thought this conversation over in his head while looking out the large window, moonlight shined through his bedroom causing long dark shadows in some areas.

This time of night was always so peaceful compared to the business of the day, no stacks of paper to be filled out or kitchens exploding while screaming followed by the crashing of plates. It was just, peaceful. Even the garden which was burnt and torn up on a regular basis looked beautiful in the glow of the moon, after Sebastian had fixed it up of course. No one would know what to do if Sebastian wasn't around, he kept the place from crashing down managing everyone's jobs as well as his own and even had time to serve Ciel tea, he truly was amazing.

Ciel sighed and got up from his bed, the cold piercing his skinny pale legs being torn from the warmth of his thick blanket, but he couldn't sleep, it would be pointless to try.

He walked towards the big door and slowly opened it, a wall of darkness faced him, but once his eyes readjusted he could make out the design of the wall paper in the hall. He looked down both ways; it was so silent it felt as if he was the only one in the house. Which he knew wasn't true but this time of night always made him a bit off.

Making his way down the hall, he felt the soft carpet under his bare toes, goose bumps covered his legs and arms, he hugged himself attempting some warmth but it just made him shiver more against his cold finger tips. He walked down the stairs pausing only to look at the blank space were his mother and fathers portrait once hanged, the wall paper would need to be changed.

The moonlight still surrounded him in the large room, it reflected against the smooth floor were there once was a large carpet, and a happy family with a happy dog. Laughing without a care in the world, just glad to be around the ones they loved...

"Tch. Love… a pointless emotion that clouds judgment and makes a fool of people." Ciel said to himself quietly. He sat down cross legged in the middle of the floor, he didn't care how foolish he looked, he just wanted a feeling of familiarity. Tomorrow would be his birthday…the day…it all happened. He shivered violently and brought his knees up to his chest hugging them.

How he hated that day…during that time of night. Never again would he be pure, just a happy little boy. Forever a cold hateful lord fueled by revenge. But he had no regret.

The spot on the floor he was sitting on was starting to warm up as his limbs loosened getting used to the coldness, he was already used to the coldness even before leaving his bed though.

Suddenly he heard someone walking towards the room, the clacking of their shoes thundering compared to the silence that was before. The glowing of a candle stick appeared illuminating Sebastian's pale face.

"My, my. What an interesting site this is. What are you doing out so late Young Master?" he said with a smirk amused at seeing Ciel in such a state.

"None of your business! I just… couldn't sleep, that's all."

"You need your rest, tomorrow is a busy day after all, Lady Elizabeth and the marchioness of midford while be visiting." He said as he walked up to Ciel and stood over him, a smile still on his lips, but a look of UN happiness was well hidden at the thought of having to see the marchioness and Lizzy again.

"Damn, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well, I just told you now my lord so there is no problem anymore" he said with a bigger smile.

"Smart ass." Ciel

"Please refrain from using such harsh language my lord; it's rather UN becoming of a noble." Sebastian said holding his hand out for Ciel to grab.

"Tch." Ciel made as a final remark and took Sebastian hand. He allowed him to lead him back up to his room since he actually was tired. More mentally than physically.

"Here you are young master, do you wish for me to make you some warm milk or anything that will help you sleep?" Sebastian said when they arrived at Ciels bedroom

"No its fine." Ciel said pulling his hand away quickly realizing he was still holding onto the butlers gloved ones.

"As you wish, let's get you into bed." Sebastian said as Ciel climbed onto the soft mattress then Sebastian folded the covers over him, it was rather snug but still he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep… he never could on the day before his birthday, it used to be because he was exited, now it was because he dreaded it…

"Sebastian?" Ciel said from under neath his blanket, his voice muffled.

"Yes?"

"I…never mind…"

"Is something wrong?"

"No. goodnight." Ciel muttered

"Dream well, young master." Sebastian said silently closing the door.

Ciel sighed, he wanted the comfort of Sebastian so much at the moment, even though he wore a mask of coldness at him…he just…he'd never be able to express how he felt, because, he didn't even know how he felt, he just knew that he cared for his butler more then he should… and Sebastian probably didn't even care about him no matter how much he tried to make it seem that way, he was a demon…cold, heartless, un loving… but Ciel was the same, and he wasn't going to change that just for a mere servant.

Love really was a pointless emotion…he wasn't going to let it slow him down…

*Next Morning*

Sebastian smirked upon seeing his young master's hair all fluffed up and him rubbing his right eye with a small fist, it was rather adorable.

"Did you sleep well young master?"

Ciel gave him an annoyed glance then sipped at the tea that was handed to him once his shirt and tie was put. Buttoning up the final button on Ciels boot, Sebastian bowed then excused himself to ready the house for guests. No doubt the other three were gunna mess everything up trying to do _extra good _at their jobs.

Ciel sighed looking out the window, daylight filtered through it this time making the whole room bright but still a bit dark from that fact that it was indoors…sometimes he wished night would last forever so he wouldn't have to get up for pointless things like today, at least at night everything was quiet and calm.

Ciel decided to hole himself up in his office till Lizzy and the Marchioness arrived, during such time he did little paper work but pretty much just made towers out of cards and occasionally staring out the window. When the dreaded afternoon arrived, Sebastian knocked quietly on the office door.

"Come in."

Sebastian opened the door and stepped inside.

"Lady Elizabeth and the Marchioness of Midford have arrived sir."

Ciel sighed then stood up following Sebastian to the entrance were a carriage was driving up

"CIEEELLL!" shouted a high pitched voice as a bundle of pink and blonde curls attacked Ciel once the carriage door was opened.

"Elizabeth! That is no way a lady should address someone!"

"Bu-"Elizabeth started but the Marchioness cut her off with a stern look.

"Ah, Aunt Francis, so good to see you again." Ciel said clenching his teeth at the look the woman gave him.

"I can see your still as inappropriate as always…along with your lecherous butler." Ciel tried to hide his grin at Sebastian being called such names.

He glanced over at Sebastian, who just bowed smiling like always.

The afternoon had gone fairly well, the servants had even set him up a birthday party, which even though he was hesitant to celebrate such a useless thing, after many pouts and whines he pushed over.

He was tired now and just wanted the day to be over, the sooner the better. But it seemed his butler was as well perfect in getting on his nerves.

"young master, you cannot go to sleep in such attire." Sebastian said with an amused smirk at seeing Ciel lying on his bed fully clothed.

"go away im tired." Ciel said moving his arm over his eyes

Sebastian sighed then moved forwards to the bed.

Ciel felt a tug on his foot as Sebastian un buttoned his shoe, prior to his wishes, but he was being pretty silly so he would let Sebastian do what he wanted as long as he got to sleep.

The other shoe was pulled off along with his socks, he waited for his shorts but the removal never came. He heard the noise of gloves being pulled off then felt warm finger tips brush from his toe to his ankle.

"wh-what are you doing?" Ciel said sitting up startled

Sebastian looked back up at him smiling. "just helping the young master get to sleep." He said, then began kneading Ciels back leg with his fingers, while his other hand moved up the soft pale skin. Ciels face instantly reddened.

"im sure theres other ways to make me sleep then this, im already tired."

"are you now?" he responded moving both hands farther up Ciels legs until his fingers reached under neath the fabric of the shorts. Ciel felt his face burn to his ears.

"young master has such soft, smooth skin. I wonder, could he be a girl in disguise?"

"shut up! You know perfectly well what gender I am!"

"yes…yes I do" he said with a wider grin, then slid his hands all the way under neath the shorts rubbing Ciels thigh.

"ah. Wh-why are you doing this suddenly?" Ciel asked in a hitched breath. Hed never felt something like this before but it felt good…really good.

"I guess, maybe because that pout on your face today was just to adorable and alluring. You really should control yourself young master." He said with a harder rub.

"your, one to talk…about control. It seems…you've, lost it yourself." Ciel tried to say, distracted by Sebastian.

"yes, I suppose I have." He said leaning up now hovering over Ciels face, his hands still under the shorts. Ciel looked back with a determination to not lose his dignity, but, Sebastian was good at this. Sebastian allowed one last smirk to cross his face before leaning down pressing his lips to Ciels.

Ciel never thought his butlers lips would be so soft and warm, of course he was going to do the right thing and back away, just needed to move away…for some reason his body wouldn't do what he was telling it to, it just stayed still as Sebastian moved his lips over his.

Sebastian prodded Ciel's lips with his tongue asking for entrance, much to Ciel's surprise he opened his mouth letting the hot tongue slide in, rolling over his own and licking around the warm cavern of his mouth.

"nngghh! Sebas-tian. " Ciel struggled to say before Sebastian pressed their lips together again.

"Is young master not enjoying himself?" Sebastian asked

"Of coarse I'm not! Its immoral to kiss another man! That's what everyone will tell you!" Ciel said

"if its so immoral then why have you not asked me to stop?"

"shut up." Ciel blushed

Sebastian smiled and kissed Ciel's nose, Ciel blushed more and covered his face with his hands.

"young master?" Sebastian asked pulling Ciel's hands away.

"its just so confusing." Ciel sighed.

"what is?"

"you…me..life…"

"But whats so confusing about it?" Sebastian asked moving some stray hairs away from Ciel's eyes.

"I just don't know how to feel about things like you anymore. I shouldn't feel like this about a butler, a _demon_ butler! I know your just toying with me right now." Ciel said loudly

Sebastian stared surprised for a moment. "Though I may have moments of deviousness, I would do no such thing to you young master…demons, though may not be allowed to, can love."

Ciel blinked not sure what to think about the words just said to him.

"Do..you love me?" He asked

Sebastian leaned down and kissed Ciel again then looked him in the eyes. "Yes." He answered.

"tch...love..." Ciel muttered.

"is there something wrong with it?" Sebastian asked

"I guess not...just seems useless...well, actually...it feels nice."

"is young master confessing as well?"

Ciel hung his arms around Sebastian's neck and brought him down for yet another kiss, their lips moving together warmly. Ciel pulled away smiling.

"may i go to sleep now?" Ciel asked

"Of coarse young master" Sebastian replied. folding the covers over and tucking Ciel in.

"good night...Ciel." Sebastian said kissing Ciel's forehead then leaving the room.

Ciel pulled the blanket over his nose staring at the ceiling, his face red as a rose underneath.


End file.
